Magic Blessed
by dramur
Summary: The summer after Sirius dies Harry is offered a chance to heal. He is sent back to 1943 to save himself and Tom Riddle. Harry is going to have to butt heads with a rising dark lord and deal with an interfering goddess. may develop into slash later on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. I only own my own characters.

A/N: I hope to update quickly. I hope you like it, this is just an intro. All reviews welcome, the good and the bad. Harry will be a bit AU, he is more in touch with his magic and his character will be more in line with an abused child.

Harry swung slowly back and forth on the swing. His stomach ached from lack of food and his bones felt like they had turned to rubber. He angrily kicked at the dirt, this summer had been awful! Dumbledore had 'helpfully' told the Dursley's that Sirius was dead so that they could help him heal.

Harry snorted, fat lot of good it had done him, the Dursley's had taken it as a sign to treat him however they liked. So far Harry had spent the summer working hard hours with little water and less food, not enough to alert the 'Freaks' that anything was wrong of course! But it was enough to sink him further into depression.

Harry tilted his head back to look up into the vibrant blue sky "I wish I was anywhere but here" he pleaded to the universe. He closed his eyes "please" he breathed "please please please" he opened his eyes and looked down at the dusty ground "anywhere but here"

A soft giggle reached his ears and he jerked his head up sharply "talking to yourself is a sign of madness you know" A young girl stood before him, she had silver hair and wore dark sunglasses over an elfin face.

He surged to his feet "who are you?" he demanded thoughts racing through his mind, did she work for Voldemort? Dumbledore? She shook her head with a smile

"No silly that's not the question" he frowned at her avoidance of an answer

"Are you here to hurt me?" he tensed, she looked pretty harmless but in all honesty that meant nothing. He had learned over the years that appearances were deceiving.

She shook her head again still smiling "it's still the wrong question but I will answer it anyway" she paused for a moment, seeming to enjoy Harry's discomfort "I won't harm you today" he blinked, did that mean she would harm him tomorrow? This girl kind of reminded him of Luna.

She moved a step closer and he realised she was barefoot "I heard your wish" she stated as if it explained everything.

He stared at her "what?" he asked stupidly. Had she been listening to him?

"Your wish to be anywhere but here" she must have been listening to me, he reasoned

"Look I don't know who you are" he started only to be interrupted when she burst into laughter

"Of course you know who I am Harry listen to your magic" Harry frowned but complied with the order. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He focused on his core as he had learned to do when he was younger, he hadn't known he was looking at his magic then but in fourth year when he was fighting with Ron he had spent a lot of time in the library and he had come across a book that explained the process of accessing your magical core and what your magical core actually was.

He was surprised to find his magic rushing around, practically vibrating and reaching towards the girl. He opened his eyes and stared at her "it's reaching towards you" he knew he sounded awed but he didn't care.

She seemed to peer into his soul even through the sunglasses "of course it is I am its mother" Harry felt like a hammer had hit him over the head "you are the goddess magic?" he questioned. She let out a delighted sound and bounced happily "and you are my child" Harry dropped to his knees before her, bowing his head.

The book about magical cores had talked about the goddess of magic. She had given the universe a spark of life. Before she existed life was harsh and cruel with no magic in the world, she sent out her magic and gifted many mortals with godlike powers. She added magic to the world and everyone was in her debt.

She tutted, her lips turning down "do not bow to me Harry" she pulled him gently to his feet "I do not ask my children to kneel before me" he stared at her curiously.

"Why have you come?" he questioned tentatively. She beamed at him, flashing sharp teeth. Harry felt an odd sense of accomplishment at making her smile.

"That is the right question" she moved back a few feet until she stood in the middle of the playground. Her white dress swirled around her calves, colours flickering through the stitching.

"You are one of my favourite children and I have heard your cry" her face was solemn "I have come to offer you a chance to heal your wounds" she tilted her head "and for you to help one of my other children heal" she pointed in the direction of the Dursley home "or you can return to your life"

Harry swallowed "where will I go if I accept your offer?" she nodded as if to acknowledge a good question.

"I will be sending you back in time to 1943" Harry quickly worked the maths out in his head

"Back to when Voldemort was in school" he blurted. Lady Magic hissed like a scalded cat

"That is not his name!" she growled.

Harry instantly stepped back feeling alarmed "sorry!" he raised his hands in surrender.

She instantly calmed "It is alright I always react badly when someone mentions that name" she took a breath "I can see endless possibilities and paths and this is the only potential way that both of you survive intact and happy" she extended a hand "will you come with me?"

Harry looked at his feet, thinking hard. What did he really have to lose? His friends stopped sending letters, the order left him to rot with the Dursley's and the only family he had left had died because of him. He looked up feeling a surge of determination, he strode forward and grasped her hand "okay I'll go"

She flashed him a grin and reached her free hand up to her face and pulled off her sunglasses "look into my eyes" he looked up and met a pair of wonderful and terrifying eyes. Colours danced through her irises and the secrets of the universe seemed to shine from her pupils. Harry felt himself get drawn into them. It felt like he was falling into a whirlpool and then everything went back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry landed in the middle of Diagon Alley, drawing many stares from passing shoppers. Magic laughed beside him and pulled him to his feet "sorry about that" she said sounding completely unrepentant "I forgot your magic rejects most magical forms of travel" he blinked at her. She grinned broadly at him completely unaware of the men and women in the alley staring at her, lovestruck.

"Now what to do" she rubbed her hands together briskly "umm Magic? Why are we in Diagon alley?" she turned to him with a slight frown "my name isn't magic it's Aella" she turned away "and we are in Diagon Alley to get you some new school stuff" she walked off purposefully leaving Harry to scramble to catch up.

"I think we will get you a new wardrobe first" she called cheerfully over her shoulder heading towards Madam Malkin's. The first real sense of unease settled upon Harry, a new wardrobe? Did he really need one? The clothes the Dursley's gave him were a bit big but he didn't want to waste Aella's money.

Aella reached back and flicked him on the side of the head without looking at him "It's my money so I get to do with it as I please" she stated blandly. Harry blinked, had she read his mind? He approached the shop with a growing sense of trepidation that was proved right when Aella dragged him in with a wicked smirk.

The shop was warm inside and a young Madam Malkin was bustling around, it was strangely empty as every time Harry had been here before there was always a few customers lingering about the place. Madam Malkin turned at the sound of the bell and greeted them eagerly "Hello what can I do for you today?"

Aella moved forward, pulling Harry with her "Hi" she chirped "my friend here needs an entire new wardrobe" Madam Malkin blinked, surprised at the huge order "don't worry about the money my father has given me more than enough to cover the cost" a hint of snobbish arrogance leaked into her voice making Madam Malkin relax, of course it was just another bratty rich kid spending Daddy's money.

Harry was quickly stripped down to his boxers and made to stand on a stool. Aella and Madam Malkin studied him making him increasingly uncomfortable. A few moments passed "well he is a bit skinny…" Madam Malkin began only to freeze. Aella smacked her palm on her forehead "of course I completely forgot!" Harry realised the entire world seemed to have frozen. He turned back to Aella to ask if she know what was going on only to find her standing an inch from his face.

"Argh!" he yelped almost falling of the spindly wooden stool "don't do that!" Aella ignored him, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"I'm going to fix the damage done to your body by the Dursleys and open your magical channels" she reached out and tried to touch him. Harry scrambled backwards off the stool and away from Aella.

"Wait!" he cried lifting his hands up as if to ward her off "what do you mean magical channels?" Aella sighed and rolled up her sleeve showing off her veins.

"your magical channels are like your veins they run through your body" her fingers traced over her veins, following them to her heart "they connect you to your core and allow you to access the magic in the world around you" she pointed to the stool "now stand there and let me reopen yours" Harry moved forward uncertainly.

"Why are mine closed?" he asked curiously, and why had nobody ever told him about magical channels before?

"You only use your wand to perform magic which allowed all channels barring the one to your wand arm to close and the killing curse heavily drained your magic when you were young" she stepped forward and poked his chest, a bright spark rippled out from her finger. She took a step back and studied him carefully "take a look at yourself" she urged her eyes flashing bright pink.

Harry turned to the mirror and gaped, he hadn't turned into a 6ft Adonis but he had reached a respectable 5ft 10in and had filled out a bit, his lean quidditch muscles becoming more defined. His hair had grown a bit, making it stylishly messy rather than untameable and his cheekbones seemed slightly more defined.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his core. A gasp almost escaped his lips, he could see the magic flowing through him, he could _feel _it. How had he lived before this? It felt like a part of him that had been missing was suddenly reattached.

He turned back to Aella "wow" she grinned cheekily at him before pulling off his glasses "I can't fix your eyesight because it happened naturally and you would need to sacrifice something to fix it but I can leave a layer of magic on the surface of your eyes that works like contact lenses" she waved her blurred hand and the world came into focus.

"There" she stepped back seeming satisfied. She snapped her fingers and the world unfroze. Madam Malkin didn't seem to notice the changes "I think a green, black, brown and red colour palette with undertones of silver?" she mused glancing towards Aella for approval and getting a nod in response. Madam Malkin moved forward producing a tape measurer from nowhere.

Two hours later Harry stumbled from the shop with a promise that the clothes would be delivered to them by owl post. He almost dreaded asking where they would go next but decided to use his Gryffindor courage to ask if they were going to get school books.

Aella roared with laughter and admitted that she was going to just create the books he needed. Harry stared at her feeling dismayed "why didn't you just create the clothes as well?" Aella shrugged impishly "you needed to learn some patience" she skipped off leaving him to gape at her.

Aella dragged him into Ollivander's next. They walked into the dark, musty store only to be met with and empty showroom. Aella seemed to expect this and dropped onto the floor "my nephew like to make an entrance"

Harry was once again left feeling surprised "nephew?" he asked curiously

"Yeah my sister the earth goddess had a child with a human and the result is Ollie" Aella shrugged.

Harry blinked "Ollie?" he could not imagine someone as old as Ollivander having a nickname like _Ollie_.

"Hello Aunt Aella" a wizened voice spoke from behind Harry making him leap into the air swearing wildly "FUCK don't do that!" two pairs of unusual eyes regarded him with amusement. Harry put his hand over his erratically beating heart and willed it to calm down. When it had, he looked over at where Ollivander stood and was surprised to see that he looked exactly the same 52 years into the past.

"You haven't changed" he blurted in amazement before blushing crimson. Ollivander smiled mysteriously "I don't really tend to it's one of the perks of being a half-god" Harry nodded thinking it made some sort of sense. Aella waved her hand lazily "find him a new wand" she commanded "and hide his old one"

Ollivander nodded "come along Mister Potter" how does he always know my name Harry grumbled to himself. He dutifully followed Ollivander into the back of the shop where thousands of wand boxes were stacked haphazardly upon one and other. Ollivander shuffled along until they were halfway down the aisle "now Mister Potter close your eyes and allow your magic to find a wand that likes it"

Harry stood with his legs spaced a little apart and allowed his body to relax. He quickly found his magical core and released it. Golden light surged forward and danced around the room, it touched the wands one at a time, lingering on some and barely touching others. Wand after wand was discarded until with a vibrant clash of gold and blue one wand shot forward out of its box and into Harry's hand.

Harry opened his eyes, no longer seeing through his magic. He looked down at the wand clasped in his hand and then to Ollivander "why didn't I do this the first time?" the old man smiled

"You didn't have a full connection to your magic and your magic would not have known what the connection should have felt like" Harry nodded filing the information away.

They walked back out to where Aella now lay sprawled out on the floor with dust in her hair and black marks on her once pristine dress. She grinned up at them "do you like your new wand?" she asked. Harry nodded not sure what would happen if he said anything else "it's a good strong wand" Ollivander added "Rowan 12inc with a phoenix tear and basilisk venom core" Aella didn't seem surprised "it makes sense considering Harry's past" she paused "Harry's future?" she dismissed it as unimportant.

She smoothly rose to her feet and the dirt flowed off the dress. She turned to Ollivander "your mother wanted me to remind you to eat healthier food"

Ollivander rolled his eyes "honestly I'm nine hundred and three, I think it's past the time for me to worry about what I eat.

Aella simply laughed, a wonderful tinkling sound like bells "I probably won't tell her you said that" she kissed him on the cheek "goodbye Ollie" she breezed out of the shop with Harry in tow, pulling him into a shop he had never seen before. It was dimly lit, bright enough to see but still rather dark. The sounds of many different animals clashed loudly for a moment before Aella's presence seemed to quieten and calm them.

She turned to Harry "you need a familiar to protect and guide you on your journey" she patted him gently on the shoulder "Hedwig is needed in your original time so you will need a new one" Harry nodded, a lump appearing in his throat at the thought of not seeing Hedwig again. Aella seemed to understand and gave him a comforting look "just walk forward and one of them will pick you"

Harry walked slowly forward, meeting the eyes of every animal that looked at him. There was every type of animal in the shop. Harry saw lions, snakes, owls, frogs, a platypus and many others. He wandered around slowly allowing them to study him. Suddenly one of the cages opened and a snow leopard ambled out.

It was magnificent, it stood at just over two feet high and seemed to be about eight foot long. Its fur was a dazzling white peppered with black and grey spots. Its pale silver/green eyes shone with intelligence. It nodded at him and a consciousness suddenly linked to his own. He jerked feeling startled and felt amusement.

Harry turned back to Aella "I think he chose me" an offended growl made him quickly change his words "sorry! **She **chose me **she**" Aella grinned at the leopard, scratching her behind the ears

"You have to name her now" Harry wanted to swear

"Umm" the leopard stared at him, daring him to give her a less than perfect name.

_Think Harry think! Well she is a snow leopard_ _and she seems like a hunter. What was that story I read when I was younger? About the Norse goddess of snow and the hunt? What was her name? Oh yes Skadi! _

Harry broke out of his internal thoughts "how about Skadi the Norse goddess of snow and the hunt" the leopard considered it for a moment before nodding. Harry breathed feeling relieved. He turned to Aella "what now?" he asked. Her answering grin made him regret the question "now we go to Hogwarts! The first years are about to be brought into the great hall!"

Harry very quickly found himself standing at the entrance to the great hall in a plain black Hogwarts uniform. Aella fussed with his tie "now Harry pay attention" she stared intently at him, her eyes a steel grey "I will be gone for a while and I won't be able to help you so try not to die" he nodded "Tom Riddle is highly intelligent and manipulative and he has very few morals" Harry felt a bit uneasy.

Aella softened "look kiddo this will be fun, I am giving you some gifts to help you and I expect you to live for once, okay?" Harry nodded again "today was fun" she smiled looking suspiciously cheerful all of a sudden "they are expecting you, your new name is Hadrian Mercer and you are the heir to a powerful pureblood family"

Aella gazed into his eyes "will you accept the gift of my blood?" she asked solemnly "It will mean that you will have more magic and many gifts but it will also mean you are one of my blessed ones"

Harry nodded "I will" he agreed feeling like he had just made a vow. Aella drew him close and kissed him, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth.

Harry gasped as what felt like liquid fire burned through his veins. Aella pulled back after a moment and regarded him with a fond look "the gifts will arrive quickly" she pushed the dazed boy towards the awaiting first years who hadn't noticed them "raise a little hell for me!" she called after him.

Harry wandered over to the first years pushing Aella's comment about his blocked magic to the back of his mind for now. He put on a cocky smirk trying to channel the arrogance that all the Slytherin's seemed to possess. The first years stared at him but didn't dare comment. Skadi sidled up to him and butted her head against his leg until he petted her. He gently ran his fingers through her soft fur until a ginger Dumbledore appeared causing him to pause.

Dumbledore gave a welcoming smile "welcome to Hogwarts" he twinkled at them. He caught sight of Harry "Ah Mr Mercer I assume" Harry nodded "good you will be sorted last my dear boy" Harry bent his head regally, trying to slip into the pureblood role, it seemed that Aella's kiss had also given him the knowledge of the pureblood ways.

Dumbledore opened the doors and marched in, the first years ambling along behind him in two neat little rows with Harry taking up the end. The great hall looked the same as ever with the four house tables and floating candles beneath the starry sky. Harry smiled inwardly, it was good to be home. He swept along behind the first years with a straight back and a head held high.

Some girls giggled when they saw him and he couldn't help but wink roguishly at them causing them to swoon. When the procession reached the top the first years were quickly sorted into their houses until only Harry was left. The headmaster of the school stood up and pointed his wand to his throat.

"Welcome students old and new to a new year at Hogwarts before dinner will begin I wanted to announce the arrival of a new faculty member, please welcome our new Ancient Runes professor, Professor Wadding everyone!" a short, nervous looking man stood from his chair to a polite round of applause "and for the first time ever Hogwarts welcomes a transfer student I trust that you will all welcome Hadrian Mercer who is joining sixth year" a slightly more enthusiastic applause rang out.

Dumbledore beckoned Harry forward onto the stool that really was too small for him. A moment later and the hat was dropped onto his head. Black material covered his eyes and that sardonic voice from first year once again spoke in his head "ah I see I've sorted you once before have I? Oh lots of interesting adventures since then eh? You went to Gryffindor last time I see well you aren't weaselling out of my decision this time boy" the hat paused before "SLYTHERIN!" was bellowed triumphantly across the room.

The hat was pulled off his head and Dumbledore pointed him to the right table. Harry walked calmly towards the table, he had known if the hat ever go the chance to resort him that he would be transferred to Slytherin in a heartbeat. He gracefully dropped into a seat between who he assumed was the sixth year Slytherin's.

He nodded to them "Hadrian Mercer" they nodded back with impassive faces until

"hello" a quiet, silky voice offered. Harry looked up to meet the piercing blue eyes of Tom Riddle "my name is Tom Riddle I am a prefect so come to me if you need any help" Harry gave him a friendly twist of his lips while silently vowing never to ask him for anything.

Riddle smirked at him, somehow knowing what he was thinking and taking it as a challenge. Harry wanted to bang his head on the table, why had he come here again?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thank you Risika Kiisu Seto for reviewing! And a thank you to those who made this story their favourite!

The feast passed in a blur. Harry just concentrated on filling his empty stomach and avoiding eye contact with Riddle. When the last plates were emptied and the table magically cleared the Headmaster stood, Harry had been told that his name was Dippet.

"Now!" he boomed "I just wanted to remind you that the Forbidden is still in fact _forbidden_" he looked over at the Gryffindor's "despite what some people seem to think" he coughed out something that sounded suspiciously like "Prewett… Longbottom" he narrowed his eyes slightly "the point system is recommenced as of now so do try not to misbehave on the way to your dormitories lest you bring your house into the minuses before the first class of the year"

Dippet looked around tiredly "now it has been a long day and I am sure you are all eager to wreak havoc in your rooms" he paused and cleared his throat "sorry _go to sleep_ in your rooms GOODNIGHT" he ushered everyone out with his hands. There was a great rustling noise as everyone got up from their seats and the loud sound of hundreds of students chattering away filled the hall.

Harry stood and followed the other Slytherin's, pretending that he didn't know every nook and cranny of the castle. He cheerfully began to whistle knowing it was confusing the students around him, the other houses wondered why a snake was so cheerful and open and the Slytherin's tried to see beyond his mask.

A blond boy who strongly resembled Lucius Malfoy walked beside him. The boy offered his hand "Hello my name is Abraxas Malfoy" well that explained it then "Hadrian Mercer" Harry nodded to him "but everyone calls me Harry" Abraxas studied him before nodding "Harry suits you" he offered. Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

They walked side by side down to the Slytherin common room "you see that snake" Abraxas pointed to a golden snake nestled into the corner of a wall "it tells you that it is the entrance" Harry felt impressed, if you didn't know what you were looking for you would never notice the little snake. Abraxas walked up to the doorway that had been created "the password changes every two weeks and is currently hospitium" Harry saved the information in his mind.

They walked into the warm common room that was decked out in greens and silvers. Comfortable couches and desks littered the room, a large fire place stood proudly in one wall and two corridors branched off seeming to go down rather than up. Abraxas pointed to the desks "those are for studying and homework only, they have silencing charms so you can study in peace" he pointed to the corridors "the left is for girls and the right is for boys" Harry nodded.

Abraxas walked towards the boys dorms "come on Harry" he beckoned. They walked through the dimly lit tunnel until they reached a door stating **sixth year **in a neat script. Harry pushed the door open and the sense of peace and quiet the prevailed over the hall was broken. The sixth year boys were screaming and throwing spells around. Abraxas and Harry stared for a moment before rushing in.

Harry groaned when he realised what the problem was, Tom Riddle was currently pinned to the ground by a playful snow leopard who rested her claws on his jugular and was currently trying to groom him by licking his hair. The boys were freaking out and trying to help without hurting Tom "SKADI NO!" Harry yelled walking forward and dragging her off Tom "people aren't toys!" he admonished her. She gave a sulky growl and padded off onto his bed where she curled up, pouting.

Harry turned back to Tom and hauled him up "sorry about that" he muttered, carelessly waving his hand and cleaning Tom up "I didn't realise she had wandered off" he gave a sheepish smile.

Riddle stared back with hard cerulean eyes "you should keep better track of your familiar" he snapped coldly "I do not like being assaulted by anyone" Harry shrugged helplessly "Sorry"

He turned back to his bed and walked over to when Skadi lay. He began to give her a belly rub "no wonder Aella wanted me to get a familiar" he muttered "she wanted to cause more mischief" Harry pulled a pair of pyjamas from the trunk at the foot of his bed and meandered into the bathroom.

He pulled his robes off and was suddenly glad for the silencing charm on the door "ARGH!" he screamed when he saw a tattoo wrapped around his chest. It was moving and writhing beneath his skin, constantly changing into different animals that raced back and forth. He moved closer to the mirror to get a better look and realised that one tattoo never changed, it was a Celtic spiral that rested over his heart. He frowned and poked at it, was it broken? They hadn't been there this afternoon that was for sure, he couldn't do anything right now but he would go to the library tomorrow.

Harry pulled on his pyjamas lost in thought, where had they come from? What did they mean? Where they one of the gifts from Aella? Harry wandered back into the room still feeling rather lost. He walked over to his four poster and hopped in, absently shoving Skadi over to make room for himself "goodnight Harry" Abraxas called "night Brax" Harry whispered back. He pushed a hand under his pillow ready to go to sleep. He paused when he felt paper crumpling beneath his fingers.

He pulled out a note from under the pillow. He squinted at it trying the read it in the dim light it said,

Harry,

I may have forgotten to tell you earlier but I gave you some tattoos, only one so far is fixed, they will take form as you go through life. I gave you the ink so go write your story.

Aella

Ps In case you were wondering, no I will not remove them

Harry groaned realising that the mischievous goddess was once again messing with his life. He rolled over deciding to roll with it for now. Skadi let out a cute little meow that was a little bit odd coming from a giant snow leopard and cuddled closer to him. He gave her a gentle pat and quickly fell asleep.

"Come on Harry get up" Abraxas' voice reached Harry's ears as bright light assaulted his eyes.

"noooo" he moaned "it's too early" he tried to burrow deeper into the bed but found something warm blocking his way.

"Come on breakfast finishes in half and hour" Abraxas whined. Harry opened his eyes and realised Skadi had a paw pushed into his face and that he was halfway out of the bed already.

He yelped as he fell onto icy floor "son of a!" he exclaimed. He looked up and saw his roommates regarding him with amusement "that's it Skadi you can sleep on the floor!" he yelled angrily waving his arms. She opened one pale green eye to regard him for a moment before rolling off the bed and onto him "oof" he wheezed as all his precious oxygen was removed from his lungs. The evil creature looked at him innocently as she stood up and shook her fur out, to convey the message 'I sleep where I want' Harry rolled his eyes "sleep with Abraxas he likes you" he ignored the indignant yelp at the suggestion.

He pulled out a fresh set of robes and donned them quickly, he waved his hand and his teeth were clean and his hair brushed. He walked to the door "are you coming Brax?" he called over his shoulder. A Malfoy attaching to his arm answered that question very quickly "so Harry do you play quidditch? I do I'm a keeper" the sound of Abraxas nattering on faded away as they moved away from the dorm.

Severus Prince looked to Tom "what do you think of the new boy?" he asked cautiously.

Tom gave him an blank look "it is too early to tell" he moved forward towards the door "he is obviously magically gifted but we don't know enough about him yet" Tom looked pensive for a moment "we will watch and wait" he decided "if he proves worthy we will recruit him and if not…" a cruel smirk stole across his face "we will destroy him"

The other Slytherin's bowed to him "yes my Lord" they chorused. Thaddeus Nott stepped forward "should I pass the message along to Abraxas my Lord?" he asked quietly. Tom stopped for a moment and seemed to consider it

"No" he stated after a moment of deliberation "if Hadrian proves worthy we shall have a way into his life through Abraxas and should he prove unworthy we will be able to destroy him using that same entrance"

Tom turned and gave them a beatific smile, pearly white teeth flashing. The boys shrank back, he looked like a fallen angel with his chestnut curls and his handsome face twisted into something dangerously beautiful "Hadrian Mercer is going to be interesting either way" he said ominously. Bjorn Lestrange sent out a silent prayer for Hadrian Mercer, Tom Riddle tended to obliterate anything interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Parseltongue= _**bold italics**_

Harry sat at breakfast quietly, allowing Abraxas to chatter on about life in Hogwarts. He was aware that many people were watching him closely. He looked up and found pretty redhead staring at him and flashed her a grin, the Gryffindor looked away blushing. Harry fond a satisfied grin stretching across his face.

He froze, he would never have done anything like this in his own time so why is it so different now? How had he changed so quickly? "Harry hey Harry! Helloooo?" he was snapped from his thoughts when Abraxas slapped him "OW!" he yelled angrily "what the bloody hell was that for?!" he demanded. He looked up to see a petulant blond staring at him with narrowed silver eyes "you were ignoring me and nobody ignores a Malfoy" Harry was strongly reminded of Draco.

He looked down briefly "sorry I got lost in thought" Abraxas harrumphed "well what was more important than your new school? Or listening to me?" he demanded. Harry looked at him and began to channel his Gryffindor "I have been acting a bit differently lately and I was wondering why and if it was the real me or not" Abraxas blinked and then snorted waving his hand dismissively "people change Harry just go with it and if you don't like the change to go back to the way you were" the Malfoy heir nodded as if it was common sense.

Harry decided to go with the advice, maybe this new him would be happier. He tucked into his breakfast happily. A few minutes passed and the entire table was filled up with students cheerfully munching away and chattering excitedly about the first day back. Harry noticed a chubby professor working his way down the table, handing out schedules.

"That's Slughorn he collects people Abraxas whispered confidentially. Harry raised his eyebrow feeling mildly horrified "does he pickle them?" he asked curiously "what?" Abraxas gaped at him for a moment "no you twat he gets people to join in club, influential people that will help him" ah Harry nodded understanding now. He turned back to examine the professor and found that he had almost reached them.

Five minutes later and heavy hand rested on Harry's shoulder "ah Hadrian m'boy so good to meet you" the professor looked to be mid-twenties at this point "I was terribly sorry to her about your parents accident" Harry quickly looked down trying to convey a sense of sadness that seemed to fool Slughorn "here is your schedule" he handed a little piece of paper to Harry "I hold a little gathering every so often and I was wondering if you would come along this Friday at eight?" Harry pretended to consider it "of course Professor" he replied smoothly "so long as I don't have too much homework of course" Slughorn beamed at him "very good very good" he patted Harry heavily on the shoulder before moving on.

Harry looked up to see Abraxas looking at him with a mixture of awe and exasperation "do you even know how charming you are?" he demanded causing Harry to blink, feeling confused he shook his head. Abraxas threw some toast at him that Skadi scarfed down. Harry frowned at him "aren't Malfoy's supposed to be cold and regal?" he questioned. Abraxas drew himself up with a sneer "of course we are but because we are so above everyone else we can let ourselves loose sometimes" this time Harry was the one throwing toast and he could only watch in amusement as Skadi dived over the table, knocking Abraxas to the floor to catch the flying bread.

Abraxas' head popped up from under the table a few moments later "let's just go to class" he said seemingly giving up on conversation for now. Harry cheerfully stood swinging his bag over his shoulder "we have Transfiguration now" Abraxas groaned "lovely we get to see Dumbledore first thing every Monday morning!" Harry gave him a lopsided smirk "it could be worse after all he has to see your ugly mug every Monday morning!" Abraxas let out an indignant shout, chasing after Harry who had begun to run while speaking.

Harry stumbled into the Transfiguration classroom giggling happily. Abraxas had tackled him and tickled him until he swore that Abraxas was in fact pretty and superior to everyone else including himself.

Dumbledore looked up with an indulgent smile "ah Hadrian and Abraxas I was wondering if you had gotten lost" Harry couldn't help but smile at the old man "sorry sir I got attacked by a suit of armour" Dumbledore nodded sagely "ah yes they are a bit temperamental especially when you question their beauty" Abraxas dragged Harry into a seat amongst the Slytherin's "how does he always know?" he hissed into Harry's ear. Harry shrugged "magic"

The class was quickly set to working on transforming birds into rabbits. Harry lazily waved his wand muttering "lepus" with a sticky sounding glop his bird shifted into a black rabbit with a white stomach "very good Hadrian" Dumbledore said in his ear. Harry let out a yell and twirled around to glare at the man "don't do that!" he snapped, grasping at his heart. Dumbledore chuckled at him "try it nonverbally this time" he instructed.

Harry turned back to the rabbit and with a wave of his wand it was back to its bird form looking mightily confused. Harry was about to wave his wand again but Dumbledore stopped him "wait Hadrian I think you just showed us that you can transfigure nonverbally" the old man said softly "will you try wandlessly just to satisfy a scholars curiosity?" Harry shrugged not seeing the big deal, he had always been able to he had just never shown people before.

He put his wand down on the table and waved his hand, transforming the bird into a white rabbit with silver paws this time. He looked up and found everyone staring at him "what?" he asked feeling a bit self-conscious. They all looked away "twenty points to Slytherin" Dumbledore called out jovially as he walked away. Harry shrugged and sat back down trying to keep Skadi from eating any rabbits or birds.

Harry quickly became aware of Riddle's dark gaze boring a hole into the side of his head. He turned to look at the other boy and was a bit disconcerted to see satisfaction in his gaze "what?" he whispered. Riddle simply smirked at him.

Harry breezed through the rest of the week feeling cheerful and optimistic about classes. He seemed to breeze through them suddenly, it was like a fog had been lifted from his brain. He was excited for the quidditch try-outs on Saturday, knowing he would be flying again soon.

Of course on Friday something had to happen to destroy his peace of mind. He was sitting at dinner happily chatting with Abraxas and some of the other Slytherin boys who had welcomed him with open arms after the first day when Riddle stormed in. He dropped down beside Harry and began to give out about everyone in parseltongue.

Harry ignored it until Riddle began to describe the torture he would like to inflict on Abraxas and then he snapped. He turned to face Riddle knowing that it would only make his life more complicated "_**Hey jerk!" **_ Harry snapped _**"stop being so rude!" **_he angrily turned back to face a stunned Abraxas, missing the possessive gleam that appeared in Riddle's eyes.

The following morning Harry stood nervously on the quidditch pitch with six other students who wanted to be a seeker "All right!" the captain of the team yelled, his name was Morgan "I'm going to release a six snitches and if you don't get one you're out!" with that he let the snitches go "well go get them!" he screamed.

Harry gripped his broom and took off. The wind began to whistle past his ears as he shot into the sky. He did a loop-de-loop before settling down and searching the skies for a snitch. In the distance he could see a sparkle of gold. He let out a laugh and chased it through the sky. It was over in seconds, effortless. He drifted back to the earth and was met with a gobsmacked Morgan "I'm seriously tempted to let you onto the team right now" the captain muttered. Harry simply grinned and handed him back the snitch. Twenty minutes later four more snitches had been caught and almost an hour after that the rest were returned.

It continued like this for several hours until Harry won the last match. A grinning Morgan shook his hand "oh we are most definitely winning the cup this year" the boy laughed "practice is three times a week on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday from 7pm to 9pm" Harry gave a wide smile, happy to have been flying again.

He ducked into the showers to pull on a pair of swimming trunks, it was a warm sunny day even though it was September. Abraxas would like a nice dip in the lake he decided, jogging out of the showers.

Harry raced down towards the lake where he could see the Slytherin's sitting. Many girls and guys stared at him hungrily as he ran past "hey Brax!" he yelled "the giant squid wants to say hello!" Abraxas barely had time to widen his eyes in horror before Harry had scooped him up. Harry walking quickly into the water "no Harry!" Abraxas yelped, hitting him "put me down!" Harry laughed "okay" he let go dropping Abraxas into the waist high water "wait n-" Abraxas was cut off as he went under water.

Harry turned to run away but something grabbed his ankle and dragged him under that water. He fell into the murky water and found Abraxas glaring at him. He smiled impishly and grabbed the other boy around the waist. He surged upward dragging the other boy up and throwing him high into the air. He laughed loudly and raced out of the water, running back to the Slytherin's.

He grabbed Orchid Greengrass and dragged her squealing into the water. Her boyfriend Bjorn Lestrange tried to rescue her and ended up being pulled in himself. The four of them began to mess around, dunking each other and swimming happily in the lake. Gradually others began to join them and for a few hours they played in the water.

Harry was chatting with Abraxas when suddenly Bjorn picked him up and threw him into the centre of the lake. Harry laughed delightedly as he soared through the air. He hit the water with a loud splash and quickly sunk deep into the lake. The water began to darken as he sank, Harry grinned mischievously knowing it would freak the others out.

Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around his waist and picked him up, he was thrown high in the air and caught a glimpse of terrified faces before he was caught again. The giant squid threw him up again causing him to laugh delightedly, he had played this game with it before. He was tossed higher and higher into the air "whoa!" he howled as he began to freefall from a particularly high throw. The giant squid caught him once again and gently deposited him on the back of the lake "thanks Bertie!" he yelled, a tentacle waved lazily at him before disappearing back into the lake.

Abraxas raced over to him and hit his arm "don't do that!" he yelled at Harry "I thought you were going to die!" Harry laughed and walked back to where the other Slytherin's sat. He plonked down beside Riddle and shook his head like a dog, spraying water on everyone. They screeched and shouted at him causing him to burst into laughter, soon they joined him. The group slowly began to chat and laugh together.

A short while later one of the girls sat forward, Harry thought her name was Delilah Avery "those are interesting tattoos" she pointed to his chest where the roamed. Harry grinned softly "yeah they were a gift" he absently stroked them "one will settle for every great trial I face" he murmured. Everyone's eyes widened, Delilah leaned forward "that type of tattoo can only be gifted by a god or goddess" she whispered reverently "where is your first settled one?" he showed them the one over his heart.

They gasped "that is Lady Magic's symbol" Delilah sounded awed "it is a triskele the symbol of magic" she breathed looking as though she wanted to touch it "it symbolises the never-ending cycle of magic how magic is in everything great and small" Harry shifted feeling a bit uncomfortable "well she never mentioned that" he scratched the back of his head before getting up "I gotta go guys I promised Slughorn I would visit him tonight because I missed his party last night" he dashed off leaving a group of stunned Slytherin's behind.

Tom Riddle abruptly turned to his followers with the most intense look they had ever seen "Hadrian Mercer is going to be mine" he swore "we are going to drag him to our side if we have to" the Slytherin's nodded, knowing that if they had Hadrian they would win the war that was coming. They all couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy, Tom had decided to claim him. Tom Riddle was extremely possessive of his things and Tom Riddle never let go of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters

A/N: just a short little chapter to explain where Aella is and where she will be for the next while review and tell me if you want a particular God or Goddess to make a entrance.

Aella lounged back on her throne, ignoring the angry yelling of the other Gods and Goddesses "Aella we are not to directly interfere with the human world" Hecate growled. Aella stared blankly at her "who me? Interfere with the humans? Never!" her eyes were a clear innocent blue. Hecate scoffed "Aella you interfere in _everything" _Thor added rolling his eyes.

Aella shrugged, tapping her finger against her lips "hmm no I don't recall interfering with any humans lately" she looked at them seriously "have you been eating those mushrooms again" Hecate and Thor began to splutter causing her brother Belenus looked up from where he was typing on his phone "give it up guys she is far too powerful for you to punish her" he paused and smile wickedly "and let's be honest she is totally insane so there is no chance of a straight answer"

The gods huffed and walked off leaving the brother and sister alone "you shouldn't have done that" Belenus sighed "fate is going to be pissed off at you for at least a decade now"

Aella smirked "in a hypothetical situation in which I may have perhaps interfered in the mortal realm I would of course obtained her permission before hypothetically making any move"

Belenus let out a ringing laugh "ah sister you do make my immortal life interesting"

Aella grinned before looking a bit more serious "I plan to make them my warriors on earth, they will protect and defend my children until they wish to pass on and then they will come and live with me" she rolled her eyes "so long as they do not kill each other first of course"

Aella leaped up from her throne "come brother we did not come to the summit to brood!" her traditional armour bled into a short flowing dress that swirled in the air.

"We came to fight and party!" he roared diving into the centre of the room where the gods and goddesses were drinking and arguing.

Aella paused for a moment. The summit had been called to allow rising tensions amongst the gods to be worked out without destroying the universe, for the next month or so they would all be trapped here. Aella gave a cheerful smile to Hades who sat grumpily in the corner "come on old man" she teased holding out a hand "let us dance!" she cried.

Hades rolled his eyes but rose and took her hand "hello Lady" he murmured kissing her cheek.

"Hello old friend I've missed you" she hated that he was locked down in the underworld most of the time.

He smiled lightly at her "you have been taking good care of my children"

She beamed at him "of course I have!" Hades had sired the Prince line and they all seemed to take after him in some way or another.

She danced with her friend blissfully stomping on other gods and goddesses feet as she passed by them. Aella allowed some of her magic to swirl out of her. She laughed as the tendrils began to trip people up or change their clothes into ugly, tight dresses.

Hades let out a full belly laugh at the sight of Ares in an olive green mini-dress that revealed a florescent yellow thong underneath. He buried his face in her neck "oh I missed you dearly" he laughed. The two of them waltzed around the room laughing and causing mischief.

Across the room Fate, Odin and Jupiter sat together watching them "life would be dull without a little Magic" Fate sighed happily.

Odin barked out a laugh "she keeps us from letting out egos run away with us" he said approvingly, his one eye twinkling.

Jupiter snorted "but does she really have to be so annoying about it?" he groaned. Odin and Fate looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"You're just sore because she told Hera that you slept with that mortal girl" Fate said knowingly.

Jupiter blushed "it was one time and nobody will let it go! I had a Zeus moment okay?!" there was a pause and the three of them began to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry raced into the castle, his mind filled with thought of Aella and his tattoos. He subconsciously began to head in the direction of Gryffindor tower "oomph!" Harry fell backwards onto the ground after hitting a warm chest.

He blinked owlishly and looked up at a tall boy with a mess of black hair "oh sorry" the boy pulled him up "I didn't see you there"

Harry grinned sheepishly "sorry I think it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking"

The boy laughed "it is probably both our faults" the boy stepped back and offered his hand "Charlus Potter" Harry blinked, his grandfather?

"Hadrian Mercer" he gave the hand a firm shake. Charlus nodded "I thought you were the new boy" his hazel eyes sparkled with laughter, Harry could see where his dad got his looks. Charlus frowned slightly "where are you going in such a hurry?" he whispered in a conspiratorial manner "are you escaping the dastardly Slytherin's?"

Harry would have protested at the unfounded accusation against the Slytherin's if not for the mischievous glint in his grandfather's eyes, merlin he was talking to his grandfather! He laughed in reply and decided to take the easy route "yeah I dunked some of them in the lake and decided to scarper before they could catch me..." he trailed off.

Charlus gave him a mockingly stern glance "Mr Mercer as a prefect I must insist that you be punished for your crimes" Harry laughed thinking he was joking but soon found himself being slung over Charlus' shoulder. He gave an embarrassing squeak "hey put me down! I have to go somewhere" he demanded.

Charlus let out a booming laugh "no way Hadrian I like you and so we are friends" Charlus sounded sure of the fact. Harry felt his cheeks burning as he was carried into the great hall in the middle of dinner. From his upside-down vantage point he could see everyone staring at him open-mouthed. He waved weakly at Abraxas as they passed.

The Slytherin's seemed taken aback by the sight of their newest member being carried by the king of Gryffindor. Charlus strode over to the Gryffindor table and dropped him down into a seat. Harry quickly righted himself and looked around at the Gryffindor's nervously. Surprisingly none of them seemed upset by his presence, in fact they seemed rather sympathetic.

A sweet faced girl leaned forward and patted his hand "sorry about Charlus" her voice was gentle "he does this every time he decides he likes someone" she rolled her eyes "the last time it was some poor Hufflepuff that almost wet himself" Harry looked over at Charlus who seemed offended.

"What?" he griped "I like everyone to know who my friends are" the girl chucked a roast potato at him "well you could ask them if they would like to sit with you first" they two of them began to bicker in a way that reminded Harry of Ron and Hermione.

He smiled softly at the pair and turned to the red-headed boy sitting beside him "are they always like this?" he asked.

The boy laughed "it never ends" he dramatically placed his hand over his heart "Oh young love tis' a beautiful thing" Harry snickered as the girl and Charlus turned on the red head "Septimus!" they hollered at him "shut up before we tell Cedrella that you are trying to break our marriage contracts again!"

Harry would have laughed again but a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder "I am terribly sorry but according to the rules Harry has to sit with his house" Riddle's voice cut through the laughter, Harry turned to look at him and saw him smiling charmingly but apologetically "normally I would just let the person get into trouble but Hadrian is new so…"

The Gryffindor's all nodded seeming a bit sheepish "oh yeah sorry Hadrian" Charlus muttered "you can sit with us at breakfast and lunch but at dinner you have to sit with your house" Harry gritted his teeth, he didn't want to make a scene so he stood up with a cheerful smile "I'll talk to you later okay" Charlus called after him. Harry waved goodbye over his shoulder.

Riddle shifted his grip to Harry's elbow and pulled him over to the Slytherin table. Harry found himself across from Abraxas and beside Riddle. Harry quickly turned to Riddle and hissed "_**what the hell did you think you were doing?!" **_

Riddle blinked innocently at him "_**I was simply helping out a fellow student and preventing a loss of points to Slytherin house"**_ Harry wanted to snarl, Riddle had done it because he wanted to control all the Slytherin's. However he couldn't show that he knew that.

"_**Oh… alright I'm sorry for overreacting" **_Harry simpered. He couldn't let Riddle know he was suspicious of him yet. He turned to Abraxas "what do you think of Charlus Potter?" he asked, knowing how Voldemort hated to be dismissed or ignored.

Abraxas shrugged "he is nice but a fool he wears his emotions on his sleeve and would give everything he owned away if it would help someone else" Harry nodded thoughtfully, his grandfather was a good person then.

Harry burst out onto the open platform of the Astronomy tower. He always felt like he could touch the sky here. He was breathing heavily and he knew his face was flushed. He pulled himself up onto the wall, swinging his legs over the edge. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with cool, clean air. The midnight sky twinkled with a thousand stars and Harry fancied that he could see miles into the distance, so clear a night it was.

Being in the past was hard, he didn't really know anyone and he had to deal with Riddle, Harry grimaced. He could practically feel the anger pouring off Riddle in waves during dinner, Riddle was going to get him back for ignoring him at some point.

Harry stared down at the lake. He had met his grandfather, Charlus was amazing, practically the embodiment of Godric Gryffindor. He was happy to have met him but it also reminded him of his dad and everyone he had lost.

It also made him realise that he had nobody to be a good boy for anymore, he could just be himself for once.

Around an hour later, Harry's peace was broken by the sound of a door creaking open. He stiffened but did not turn "Harry?" Abraxas asked softly "are you alright?" Harry let a genuine smile cross his face as he turned to his new friend "yeah I just needed to think for a while" Abraxas looked relieved, his pale features looking a little less pinched "good" he muttered.

"What were you thinking about?" Abraxas asked curiously a few moments later. Harry beamed at him "that is the right question!" he declared feeling joy bubbling through him at Abraxas obvious confusion "you see my dear friend I realised that I have always done the **right **thing" Harry rolled back off the edge of the tower "it's time I did things for me"

He couldn't help his smirk at Abraxas' obvious discomfort "come on Brax lets go back to the common room it's a bit chilly" Abraxas seemed relived at the change back into familiar territory. He began to fuss over Harry "it's freezing up here and you are only wearing shorts!" Abraxas admonished, tossing his cloak around Harry's shoulders.

Harry gave him a grateful grin, practically melting into the heat of the cloak. The two friends strolled back down towards the dungeons chatting and laughing. Abraxas was trying to ignore the trouble Harry was in with Tom and Harry just didn't really care to be honest.

Tom lounged on his armchair in the common room thinking about Harry's reaction earlier. The boy obviously didn't like being controlled. He absently began to trace his lips with a finger, the boy had clearly known he was angering Tom and had continued to push his buttons. Harry was definitely sneaky, it would make this new game of Tom's fun. Tom would claim him soon, but first he had to be punished for angering him.

The other Slytherin's began to look nervous as their leader let out an evil cackle. 'Oh yes' Tom though with satisfaction, Harry will be his soon. A rare cheerful feeling rushed through him, he was going to control Harry without letting Harry know he was being controlled. It would be a challenge, yes, but Tom had always loved challenges


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters

Harry sat at the Hufflepuff table between Neville and Luna. He laughed at his best friends jokes, they were hilarious! "Harry my boy!" a cheerful voice called to him. Harry turned his head to see Dumbledore performing the tango with Snape. The headmaster wore a bright red, sparkly dress that really complemented his auburn hair.

Harry smiled and waved at the dancing pair "ah young love" a wistful voice sighed in his ears. Harry turned to find Sirius sitting beside him instead of Luna or Neville. In fact he realised as he looked around, everyone but Dumbledore and Snape had left.

"Siri!" he hugged his dogfather cheerfully "where have you been?" he questioned happily "it feels like it's been forever since I last saw you!" Sirius frowned slightly, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows.

"I've been with James and Lily" the older man gave a carefree grin when he mentioned his old friends "James and I have been driving Lily up the wall!" Sirius seemed to have forgotten his sombre mood from a few moments earlier, Harry decided to forget it as well.

He looked back to where Dumbledore and Snape were dancing, Snape had somehow acquired a rose and held it between his teeth. Harry turned back to where Sirius had sat only to see that Sirius had disappeared along with the great hall. How odd, Harry thought offhandedly.

He rose from his seat and walked into the green meadow that had appeared. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh air. An Eagle squawked in the distance. Harry smiled up at the maroon sky, it was such a peaceful day. He smiled at a herd of passing Lions that trembled in fear at the sight of him, such silly creatures, he thought fondly.

Harry skipped happily though the rapidly thickening grass. At the top of a nearby hill he could see Hermione burning a pile of books, he waved eagerly at the girl. Suddenly he realised he was no longer walking on grass but instead snakes "oh I am terribly sorry" he apologised, jumping back.

"Well it's no good apologizing to them now is it" a warm voice admonished him "they can't understand you" Harry looked up to see a giant purple badger watching him. He stared at the badger.

"But I'm a parseltongue" he tried to explain "I can talk to snakes" the badger snorted, tossing its head at his words.

"Who ever said that they are snakes?" it questioned him "hmm?" it tilted its head, looking searchingly at him "you must learn that things are not always as they seem Harry" Harry felt confused.

The badger began to melt into another form, the form of Tom Riddle. Harry gave a huge grin and jumped into Tom's arms "TOM" he yelled excitedly. The other boy grinned at him.

"It's time to wake up Harry" the older boy whispered. What? Harry blinked at him. Tom leaned closer and le his lips brush Harry's ear "WAKE UP!" a voice yelled.

Harry's eyes snapped open to find Abraxas leaning over him. Harry reflexively rolled away and fell of the other side of the bed, landing in a crouch. Abraxas looked unimpressed with his defensive measures "Harry it took me a good ten minutes to wake you up" Abraxas snorted derisively "if I had wanted to kill you you'd be dead"

Harry blushed and pushed himself off the floor. He brushed down his trousers quickly "I'll just go get ready then" he strode off into the bathroom with his head held high, trying to retain his dignity as best he could.

He paused as Abraxas coughed behind him. He turned his head and felt a blush colour his face as Skadi dragged his uniform out of his trunk "you forgot your clothes" Abraxas pointed out rather unnecessarily in Harrys point of view. Harry grabbed his clothes and darted into the bathroom.

He slammed the door and locked it behind him. "Why am I so awkward in the mornings?" he muttered, pulling his clothes off. He had taken everything but his boxers off when a noise behind him alerted him to the presence of another. Oh please no.

He slowly turned, fearing it would be who he thought it was. He met a burning sapphire gaze "Hello Hadrian" a velvety voice purred. Harry gulped and raced to the door only to find Riddle already standing in front of it with an easy smile.

"Now now Hadrian we are both young men now I think we can share a bathroom" Riddles gazed sharpened "unless you have a problem with me?" Harry began to curse inwardly.

"No of course not Riddle" Harry smiled moving to the sink. He began to brush his teeth, he would just ignore Riddle until he was finished and then he could escape. It was a good plan, a plan that failed the second Riddle pressed up behind him.

Strong arms reached around him and wet a toothbrush that already had toothpaste on it. Riddle leaned his face around until it was beside Harry's and began to brush his teeth. Heat pooled in Harry's belly and rushed to his face.

"Are you okay Hadrian?" Riddle asked concernedly, rolling his hips slightly and rubbing Harry against the sink. Did he not realise what he was doing?! A warm hand rested on his waist and the tips of Riddles fingers drifted below the waistband of his boxers.

To his horror Harry felt himself grow hard. Riddle was vigorously brushing his teeth causing his entire body to shake and in turn that caused Harrys erection to find friction against the sink "oh god" he whimpered as Riddle leaned forward to spit in the sink, providing a sinful pressure on his dick.

Riddle's lips brushed against his neck, eliciting a shudder from him "y-yeah I'm okay" Harry stuttered finally answering Riddle's question.

Riddle smiled at him in the mirror, rosy lips stretching wide "good" he left the bathroom, leaving a very confused and aroused Hadrian Mercer in his wake. A smug grin crossed his face, Hadrian had looked like he was about to cum right there and then. He would feel humiliated and confused without blaming Tom. It was the perfect punishment for ignoring him

Harry was quiet on the way to breakfast and he could feel Abraxas watching him worriedly. He felt so conflicted, he had thought he was straight but nobody had ever made him feel as aroused as Tom had this morning. He realised he had never thought about his sexuality before, did he like Cho because she was hot or because he was supposed to like her?

Abraxas quickly had enough of a quiet Harry and tripped him up. Harry fell forward, his arms wind milling through the air "ARGH!" he yelped as Abraxas easily caught him and pulled him up before he hit the ground.

"now that you are properly awake and out of that depressing daze you seem to have fallen into we can talk about something important…me" Abraxas launched into a discussion about his hair that Harry found himself being forced to participate in despite his protests.

He followed Abraxas into the great hall and plonked down beside him at the Slytherin table. Skadi hopped up beside him and cheerfully began to tuck into a bowl of bacon "Skadi" he tried to push her back off the table to no avail.

"Good morning Hadrian" a quiet voice called from across the table. Harry looked up blinking to meet a pair of starlight blue eyes that accompanied a head of fire engine red hair. He blinked slowly, how had he missed a red that vivid

"Umm hello" he said uncertainly, he didn't have a clue who this girl was. She gave him a bright, soothing smile. Harry instantly felt something relax in him.

"I'm Dorea Black" she introduced herself happily "Charlus is my betrothed and he wanted me to ask after you" Harry felt a surge of happiness, this was his grandmother! He gave her his best smile.

"Hello my name is Hadria-!" he was cut off as two burly arms lifted him, dragging him into a bear hug. He could see Dorea looking fondly exasperated.

"Good morning Hadrian" Charlus boomed, hugging him tightly. Harry tried to reply but could only let out a little wheeze. Charlus didn't seem to notice however as he swung Harry around without abandon.

"Charlus I don't think he can breathe" Dorea cautioned gently. Charlus stopped for a moment and let Harry go. Harry drew in a shuddering gasp of air as the arms released him. He stumbled back to his seat and beckoned Charlus to join them.

"Good morning to you too Charlus" he panted. Charlus beamed at him before engaging in a battle with Skadi over the bacon. Harry, Abraxas and Dorea laughed at the sight before launching into a debate about defensive spells.

Harry couldn't help but feel satisfaction over how great his life had gotten. He looked over the great hall, Dumbledore chatted with Dippet (thankfully not in a red dress), he was surrounded by friends and family, he had a new familiar. Yes, life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thank you so much to everyone favorited/followed/reviewed the story! And a big thank you to the people who read it as well!

I am so sorry for the long wait! I got buried under school work and some personal things.

The house elves had been more than happy to give Harry piles of food and a scolding for cleaning up the great hall. Harry had scarfed down a bowl of stew and half a treacle tart. He has chatted with the elves for an hour until his temper had truly cooled and he felt sheepish for his earlier behaviour. He had thanked the elves and left, taking the offered other half of the tart with him.

Now Harry was standing outside the common room, it was time to face the music. He took in a deep breath and muttered "Pur" the current password. The wall slid away with a muted hiss revealing an almost empty common room, the only people left were the sixth years.

"Hadrian!" Dorea called as she rushed over to him "I'm so sorry! Charlus always acts before he thinks" the girl rushed to say, her hands fluttered uselessly towards him. Her brown doe eyes were wide and sorrowful "I promise he will apologise he knows you aren't supposed to touch other peoples familiars"

Harry waved away her concerns "it's alright Dorea I shouldn't have snapped like I did" he gave her a wide smile to show just how unconcerned he was "but I am going to prank him" he added as an afterthought. Dorea's face slipped from contrite to cunning in a second.

"I'll help you" She promised eagerly "I've never been able to get one up on Charlus before but I think that you could" Harry felt a delighted thrill course through him, he was planning a prank on his grandfather with his grandmother! He had always assumed the prankster side came from Charlus but apparently not!

"Meet me here an hour before breakfast" Dorea instructed Harry "we can brainstorm an idea then" Harry gave a happy nod and slightly surprising himself, leaned forward and hugged Dorea lightly. She looked stunned momentarily before a soft expression crossed her face "goodnight Hadrian"

Harry walked towards the boy's dormitory "good-night Dorea" he called over his shoulder, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other Slytherin's. He walked cheerfully into his room, stripping once he was through the door "night guys" he mumbled staggering by them. Tiredness had hit him like a ton of bricks to the head.

When he was down to his underwear he flopped onto what he hoped was the right bed and was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Harry sat cross-legged on a pillow before an empty table, there was another pillow on the other side of the table. He looked around feeling confused, he had gone to sleep in Hogwarts hadn't he? How had he gotten here?

A door suddenly opened in the side of the blank wall beside him. Aella burst into the room "Harry!" she exclaimed "this is the first chance I've had to talk to you in ages" she bounced over to the other pillow and sat down gracefully.

Harry stared at her feeling a little lost "how did I get here? I thought I was asleep at Hogwarts" Aella rolled her eyes at him. She waved her arm and two teacups filled with tea appeared on the table before them. Harry automatically picked his up and thanked her for it.

"Your body is still at Hogwarts probably being molested by right now" she took a breath and plunged on before Harry could splutter out a question "I pulled your spirit to my side because I wanted to talk to you about something important"

Harry pushed away his questions about his body being _molested, _a fact that seemed to bring Aella much joy. Aella stared intently at him "you need to let loose Harry" Harry blinked, why was that so important that Aella needed to pull his spirit way.

"If you want to master the element of snow then you need to let go" her eyes settled on and electric blue that literally seemed to glow. Harry frowned, let go? But surely ice and snow would need control? To have a tight grip on your emotions?

Aella seemed to know what he was thinking and leaned forward, giving him a clip on the ear "no you are taking things at surface value again Harry" she tutted cheerfully "fire is the element that requires perfect control, snow is fuelled by emotions"

Harry looked down, don't take things at surface value? That was like what the giant badger said to him in his last dream. He looked up to ask Aella more questions and realised it was futile. She was in the middle of changing her floral dress into a set of white gossamer robes that fluttered as she walked.

She looked up with an impish grin "I think that Snape would look good in these" Harry's brain froze at the image before he let out a snort, collapsing to the ground in laughter "Oh my…Snape...girl robes!...not black!" he wheezed out.

Aella laughed with him "see Harry the world is a much better place when you let loose" Harry wiped away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes "and the castle will be a much better place if I set the fun you loose on it!" she exclaimed "so go have fun! Wreak a bit of havoc!" she commanded, nodding her head imperiously.

Harry moved to stand up but found himself falling into darkness instead.

"AH!" he yelled bolting up into a sitting position. His eyes snapped open and roamed around the darkened room. Abraxas and the other boys slept peacefully on, undisturbed at this point by his nightmares. Skadi opened one eye checking on him from her sprawled out position on his bed. Harry was about to lay back down when, wait _his bed?! _Whose bed was he on if not his own?

Almost as in answer to his question a lean arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him back onto the bed. "Go back to sleep" a sleep roughed voice ordered. Harry froze for a second before lunging away, or well he tried to.

The arm around his waist was like steel and when he tried to escape another steel bar wrapped around his torso pulling him back against a firm chest.

Lips touched against his ear "I'm not letting you go" Riddle promised "so give in and go to sleep" Harry shuddered as warm breath ghosted over a sensitive patch of skin. Riddle buried his head in Harrys neck and appeared to fall back to sleep, his arms tightening possessively.

Harry let out a little sigh, he was so tired maybe he could just rest his eyes for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: alright guys, this week I'm going to try and write at least three chapters so I have something to post. I can't promise anything though but here is a new chapter!

_Thoughts_

_**Parseltongue **_

Harry groaned, shifting around in Riddle's constricting grip "lemme go" he slurred trying to escape to the bathroom. The other boys had begun shifting around getting ready for the day and had woken Harry up. _Did he just pull me closer? How is that even possible, we are wedged so tightly together already!_

It was true, Riddle had both arms wrapped securely around Harry's torso and his head buried in his neck. At some point in the night their legs had become entwined completely trapping Harry against Riddle. Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice sapphire eyes watching him avidly.

"_**Did you know that you talk in your sleep Hadrian" **_a dark cool voice suddenly broke Harry from his musings _**"I must say was rather adorable when you called out my name" **_Harry froze for a moment before shaking his head frantically in denial.

He could feel his cheeks flushing "I don't talk in my sleep" he denied. Harry was starting to realise just how dire his situation really was. Riddle tutted and shifted their positions as fast as a striking viper.

Harry found himself flat on his back with Riddle straddling his waist and pinning his hands above his head _**"you should speak in parseltongue Hadrian" **_the taller boy scolded. Harry stared wide eyed at the other boy, his blush growing at the position he was in.

Riddle licked his sculpted lips slowly. _Wait?! Sculpted lips? What am I thinking? _Harry tried to take his eyes off Riddle's face but found he couldn't. Riddle's eyes smouldered _**"you should give in to me Hadrian" **_he purred _**"we could rule the world together"**_

Riddle's lips suddenly descended towards Harry's and the younger boy panicked. He didn't want to kiss Riddle! Harry bucked upwards, startling Riddle. He twisted his wrists out of a weakened grip and kicked Riddle out of the bed.

Riddle flew backwards out of the curtains. The other boys who were in the middle of dressing paused. They watched as their leader was thrown from his bed and a moment later a bedraggled Hadrian Mercer emerged from behind the curtains.

They watched in silence, feeling too surprised to react as Hadrian moved forward until he stood in front of their Lord who had quickly found his feet. Hadrian stood with a straight back and a head held high "you are going to have to do a lot better than that to seduce me to your side" Hadrian's emerald eyes had hardened.

"I don't want to rule the world Riddle" the boy growled "all I want is to enjoy myself" Harry turned sharply on his heel and strode towards the door, snapping his fingers to make a clean uniform appear on his body.

"Wait Hadrian" Riddle called softly. Harry paused in the doorway "If you want to enjoy yourself then how about a game" Harry turned back to face the other boy, interest stirring within him.

"The rules are simple" Riddle began smoothly "I have until January 20th to convince you that I am someone you would like to follow" Harry frowned "the stakes will be high which will make the game far more interesting" Riddle's face was impassive and it almost seemed like he didn't care.

Harry pursed his "what do I get out of it if I win?" although he rarely showed it, Harry loved to win. A slow smirk crossed Riddles face.

"You will be able to give me one request that I cannot deny" the other Slytherin's gasped "you could even ask me to give up my magic and I would" Harry's eyes widened. Riddle smiled "do we have a deal?"

Harry stared at the other boy, a small grin working its way across his face. He strode back to the other boy "agreed" he extended his hand to Riddle. When their palms met a golden band suddenly appeared around each of their wrists.

Harry noted that Riddle was completely unperturbed by the appearance of the band "a binding vow to ensure we keep our word" Harry felt a cold hand of dread grip his stomach when he realised he had forgotten to ask something very important.

"Riddle" he began slowly "what do you get if you win?" he asked cautiously. Riddle's teeth flashed at him victoriously "nothing too major Hadrian" Riddle snaked an arm around Harry's waist pulling him close "I. Just. Get. You" every word was punctuated by Riddle jerking him a little closer "now we need a kiss to seal the deal"

The older boy's lips descended in a punishing kiss that stole Harry's breath. Harry squirmed, hating how constricted he felt and how he was enjoying the kiss. Riddle let go after a moment and allowed Harry to race out of the room.

The Slytherin boys stared at their Lord in horror. Bjorn stepped forward "my lord" he began hesitantly "is this not dangerous?" Riddle glanced at him, a small amused smile dancing on his lips.

The young Lord wandlessly finished getting ready for school just as Harry had "no" he replied to his follower "Hadrian will be on my side by January" his voice was sure and firm "he may not realise it but he desperately wants somewhere to fit in"

A falsely warm smile appeared on his face "I'm sure that we can be the family he wants" he let his power stretch out for a moment to enforce the order. The purebloods all dropped into low bows "of course my Lord" they murmured as one "we will not fail you"

Tom graced them with a beatific smile "I know you won't" they wouldn't dare. Tom turned to look at the door, _I promise you Hadrian Mercer by January you won't be able to survive without me, _he vowed.

A/N so this is a filler chapter, I know it's really bad and I'm really sorry but it's the best I can do at the moment


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! *chuckles awkwardly*

so my leaving certificate started today(for any non Irish readers it the final exams before college and if I fail them I don't go to college) and as suck for the next three weeks I will be completely offline, not that I've posted anything in a while :(

I am re-writing the entire story as I want to do it and you guys justice. If you want you can either wait the three weeks and then however long it takes me to fix the series or I can update a chapter tonight(but only tonight cause I really need to study)

A thousand apologies for dropping of the face of the earth, I promise during the summer I will be more consitent and produce a better story


End file.
